


Circuit Overload

by fuzipenguin



Series: New Ventures [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Painplay, Sex Gone Wrong, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet gets an inkling that something is wrong.





	Circuit Overload

**Author's Note:**

> bleedingbraintumor said: Oooh I know your 50 Shades prompt is supposed to be for kinks, but since its , also to show real BDSM vs that shite movie, could I ask for the Twins with Ratchet in the verse Ratchet's teaching them BDSM stuff (forgot the name) and, as the Dom, Ratchet safe words out?

                Ratchet wasn’t sure what made him pause. The twins were moaning, practically in unison, and while the sounds were urgent, they weren’t overly pained or distressed. They weren’t asking him to stop… they were arching into every pass of the electrified magnet, plating flared wide to feel its pull against their struts.

                But _something_ had caught his attention. Some little detail that he couldn’t readily identify which made him physically take a step back and carefully consider Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

                “Boys?” he asked cautiously. “How are you feeling?”

                Sunstreaker shuddered and looked up at Ratchet, wetting his lower lip. “Good. Why’d you stop?”

                Sideswipe nodded in agreement after a second, rubbing the side of his face against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. His hands cuffed behind him, Sideswipe’s fingers curled ever so slightly inward towards his palms.

                “Sideswipe? Are you all right?” Ratchet asked, peering down at him. He stepped closer and knelt behind Sideswipe, grasping his shoulder and gently rolling him halfway onto his back.

                “Uh huh,” Sideswipe murmured, shivering a little. His optics remained closed and Ratchet’s sense of unease doubled. Something wasn’t right. Normally you couldn’t get Sideswipe to shut up unless he was actually gagged. And now he was pliant and barely saying a word.

                “What is it?” Sunstreaker demanded, struggling to sit up. He was staring between Sideswipe and Ratchet, looking confused. “Sides?”

                “’m fine,” Sideswipe said, slowly rolling his head back and forth.

                “No, I don’t think you are,” Ratchet said decisively. “ _Toast_. We’re ending this session. Sideswipe, come here.”

                Ratchet grasped Sideswipe’s shoulders and pulled him upright. Sideswipe went with barely a whine of complaint, solidifying Ratchet’s worries. He propped Sideswipe up against Ratchet’s chest and flicked the catch to the cuffs, releasing Sideswipe’s hands. His arms gently swung forward, but then just hung there limply.

                “Ratchet I don’t understand,” Sunstreaker said, engine growling in concern. “Sideswipe… Sides, let me in.”

                “He’s blocking you?” Ratchet asked, surprised. That was very rare for one of the twins to do, even in a session.

                “I didn’t even realize it until now,” Sunstreaker said, twisting around to allow Ratchet to reach his cuffs. At Ratchet’s gesture, Sunstreaker stood up and then grabbed his twin around the waist to pull him upwards. Sideswipe’s knees buckled as soon as he was standing and both Ratchet and Sunstreaker caught him.

                “Ratchet? Ratchet, what’s wrong with him?” Sunstreaker demanded as together they dragged Sideswipe over to the berth and gently laid him out onto it. Once he was prone, Sideswipe opened his optics and stared between the two of them in hazy confusion.

                Reflexively, Ratchet ran a quick medical scan, and then a deeper scan when the first came back normal. And that’s when he caught it, a fried processor chip, deep within Sideswipe’s helm. Ratchet focused in on it, holding the sides of Sideswipe’s head to keep him still as he narrowed his scan. He traced the neural pathways from the chip and cursed softly.

                “What? What is it?” Sunstreaker asked, voice high and tight as he hovered off to the side. “Is he ok?”

                “Circuit overload,” Ratchet replied curtly. “Deep in his core processor. I don’t think the magnet did it directly – I think the chip was damaged in that last battle and the extra charge in his system from the rod put it past capacity.”

                “You mean that knock to the back of his head when he fell?” Sunstreaker asked in disbelief. “He barely had a helm ache!”

                “He reported blurriness for several hours after the fight, but I chalked it up to the flash-bang grenade exploding in his face,” Ratchet said grimly. “I shouldn’t have assumed. Damnit it, I should have scanned him more thoroughly.”

                “But he’s gonna be fine, right?” Sunstreaker asked, crawling over Sideswipe’s legs to reach his other side. He tangled his fingers with his twin’s and stroked his thumb over the back of Sideswipe’s knuckles.

                “We’ll let his charge dissipate and then I’ll take him down to Medical and knock him out the rest of the way to change out the chip. So yes, he’ll be fine. No thanks to me,” Ratchet muttered.

                He felt sick to his tanks. This shouldn’t have happened. They had promised that they wouldn’t come to a session with injuries, especially since they utilized a lot of bondage and sensation play. They were supposed to be truthful about how they felt and he was supposed to be scanning them before and after each scene. Sideswipe couldn’t have known, so this was Ratchet’s fault. How had he missed this?

                “Hey…” Sunstreaker reached out and grasped Ratchet’s upper arm. “You caught it when even _I_ didn’t notice anything was wrong. You can’t do strut deep scans on us every minute of the day. Neither one of us thought anything of that knock. It had like a million to one chance of actually damaging something.”

                “Yeah, but…”

                “But nothing,” Sunstreaker said firmly, shaking Ratchet’s arm. “ _You caught it_. You’ll fix it. Sideswipe says you’re a good top and he’s right. He could have been hurt worse, but you noticed something was off and stopped before anything worse happened. Thank you.”

                Ratchet stared at Sunstreaker and pressed his lips together to hold back a retort. Yes, he had noted something wasn’t right. He just wish he had noted it at two days ago.

 

~ End


End file.
